


Gold’s Kitchen: Unwelcome (prompt)

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Gold's Kitchen: prompts [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chef Gold and Belle’s kitchen sex game is interrupted by an unwelcome visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold’s Kitchen: Unwelcome (prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t plan to write another prompt for this verse so soon, but I couldn’t pass on this prompt from @tinuviel-undomiel : I have another Gold’s Kitchen prompt for you: Cora uses the key she was supposed to give back to her ex but “forgot” to walks in and finds Gold and Belle having sex in the kitchen. ;-D : It’s short, but I like it. Happy reading.

“Did you make that whipped cream yourself, chef?” Belle French’s honeyed voice fills the kitchen. She sits naked on the granite counter of Chef Gold’s pink Victorian.

“You know I never use the store bought stuff.” He twists the open end of his pastry bag, making sure none of the cream spill out from the top. “Now I’m going to teach you a few piping skills.”

“I can’t wait to see.” She leans back, holding herself up, exposing her bare breast to The Chef.

He glides between her legs, naked as well, eyes filled with a lustful hunger. He can’t wait to taste this intoxicating dessert. “Now, we’re going to start out with the star shaped pastry bag tip.”

“What size is the tip?”, she asks, voice thick with seduction.

“I’m using a number one tip, which has a one-inch opening.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.”She slowly bats her sapphire eyes at him, grinning with amusement from their sexual game.

“That’s why I’m here to teach you,” he grins smugly at his remark, massaging his left hand over her warm pillowy mound. “You don’t want to touch the cake with the tip of your bag. Things can get messy if you do.”

“We don’t want that.”

“Definitely not, dearie,” he winks, hovering the tip of the bag over her pebbled nipple. “Now you gently squeeze the top of the bag and give it a little turn and what you end up with is a beautiful flower shape.” He squeezes the bag just as he described and creates the perfect little white rose on Belle’s breast.

“You make it look so easy.” Her face brightens with amazement.

“It is easy once you can control the bag.”

“Do you think I’m ready to try?” She grazes her right hand down his heartless chest.

“Let me show you another and then you can do it.”

“Okay, chef.”

He makes another rose over her remaining bare erect nipple.

“Mmm… It’s so cold,” she slightly shivers.

“You have to keep the whipping cream cold, my love.”

“I don’t mind it being cold.”

“That’s good.”

She licks her lips, dipping her finger into the cream on her breast. “Is it my turn now?” She forces her finger into his mouth.

“Mmm….” He closes his eyes as his body shudders from her sudden forcefulness. The delicious silky cream runs down the back of his throat and he opens his eyes to the beauty before him. “Yes, but I must clean up after myself. You never want to work in an unsanitary environment.”

“Alright.”

He slowly tilts into her breast and takes her cream covered nipple between his soft lips.

“Ahhh….”, she sighs out, head falling back in bless. She places her hand on the nape of his neck as he sucks her other sweetened pebble. “Ah….” Her moist sexual center throbs to his touch.

“Mmm…. So delicious.” He licks the cream from his sticky lips.

“You always say that.”

“Because it’s always the truth.” He kisses her passionately, slipping his tongue between her lips, sharing the sweet taste of vanilla whipped cream.

She sits up, resting her hands on his shoulders and her left-hand slides down his right arm, gently taking hold of the pastry bag. “It’s my turn,” she murmurs on his lips.

“Indeed, it is,” he nips at her dairy flavored bottom lip.

“Can you do something while I’m trying?”

“I’d do anything.”

“Touch yourself.”

He grins, already planned on doing that anyway. “Alright, but I’m going to need a bit of lubricant first.”

Her lips curl up at the corners with a coy smile of invitation. She knows exactly where he plans to get the lube.

Chef Gold kneads on her smooth thigh, sliding his hand closer to her mound of shimmering dark curls.

She spreads her legs wider, welcoming his hand inside.

Gold slides three fingers between the lips of her drenched slit and saturates them with her heated nectar.

“Ah, ah, ah,” she moans to the penetration of his thick digits. “Fuck!”

“Do you think I have enough, dearie?”, he asks in a deep sensuous tone he reserves only for her.

“I think you need more,” she breathes.

“I think you’re right.” He increases the momentum of his hand in her pussy, swirling his thumb over her clit.

“Ahhh!” She involuntarily squeezes the pastry bag and cream oozes out on The Chef’s back. “Ah… Mmm…” Her jaw clenches as she fights back the urge to close her legs.

Chef Gold’s engorged cock and heavy balls twitch as he finger fucks his girlfriend knuckles deep. When her body stiffens and a bit of her honey squirts on his hand, he instantly stops his intense touch. “You’ve made a mess, my love.”

“I’m s-s-sorry, chef,” she stutters trying to control her trembling body.

“It’s okay, I’ll just clean it.” He places his dry hand on the small of her back and scoots her to the edge of the wet counter. He then kneels down to his knees so that her delectable pussy is directly in his face. He takes a deep breath through his nose, always likes to smell what he’s about to eat. “Oh, Belle…” His body quivers to his favorite aroma. He wraps his soggy hand around his latex-clad cock, stroking himself from hilt to tip.

“Should I try to pipe a little on your head?”, she giggles, looking to add more playfulness to their game.

“Ah…”, he grunts, adding a bit of pressure around his manhood. “Only if you can keep a steady hand.” He submerges his face between her gushing petals, making it nearly impossible for her hands to stay calm.

“Mmm… Mmm…” Her legs quake with every stroke of his talented tongue. She holds the pastry bag at the twisted end with her right hand and rakes her left through his silvery hair. “Oh, Rumple!”, she cries out, steadying  her shaking hand as she brings the bag closer to his head.

The Chef drinks every drop from her as he gives her pink bud extra attention. He vigorously strokes himself anticipating the moment he’ll be inside her clenching moist center.

As Belle messily pipes blobs of whipped cream on her boyfriends head, an unwelcome voice disturbs their sexual amusement.

“This is nauseating.”

Belle immediately screams from fright, dropping the pastry bag to the floor.

Rumple lifts his head from the warmth of her thighs and peeks behind his girlfriend. He’ll always recognize that jarring voice. “Cora,” his glistening lips snarls his ex-wife’s name. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He quickly rises to his feet and some of the cream on his head plops to the floor.

“Being disgusted by the view.” She rests her hands on her hips, shifting her weight to the left.

Belle closes her legs and covers her exposed breasts. “Oh, god,” she says embarrassed, burying her face in her hands.

“Don’t be embarrassed, my love.” He lowers her hands and gently lifts her head from its shameful position. “You’re supposed to be here,” cuts his eyes at Cora Mills, crossed at her presents. “Not her!”, says harshly.

“Nether of you should be here. I should have gotten this place in the divorce.”

Her words only make The Chef seethe like boiling magma. He treads, heavy footed, from behind the counter. His erect cock flops in the air, as he removes pubic hair from his mouth, and stops before his ex-wife. A woman he once thought was the most beautiful woman in the world. Fortunately, tastes change. “I’m gonna ask you one last time.” His upper lip quivers as he lowers his brow with an unrelenting fury. “Why the fuck are you here?”

“I heard that you were out of town,“ she answers nonchalantly.

“And?”

“I wanted to come back to get some of my stuff.”

“None of your shit is here!”, he barks.

“Some of my shit is here!”, she yelps back, taking a step closer to him.

“Like what?”

“I left several family heirlooms that I need back.”

“Your family doesn’t have any heirlooms.”

Being the daughter of a miller, Cora’s road to riches were through multiple marriages.

“I didn’t mean my family,” Cora says, matter of fact. “I bought them from an auction a year before our divorce.”

Chef Gold stares coldly at his ex-wife, breathing deeply through his flared nostrils. He wants nothing more than to toss her out without anything, but he never wants her coming back seeking her items. “Give me the key.” He holds out his right hand.

“What key?” She crosses her arms, cutting her eyes away with a smirk.

“The key you used to get into my house. The key you said you’d return multiple times but never did. Give it to me!”, he demands.

“Fine.” She rambles through her black leather handbag and removes a set of keys from the bottom. “Here.” She rattles the keys in his face before dropping them in his hand.

“You should have done that months ago.”

“Eh,” she shrugs. “Well I didn’t.”

“Where’s this stuff of yours, so you can get out.”

“I’ll get it.”

“No! You tell me and I’ll get it.”

“Okay….“ she throws her hands in the air, defeated. "There’s a jewelry box on the vanity of the room I moved into a few months before I moved out.”

“You probably do have stuff in there. I never go into that wretched room.” He marches out of the kitchen. “You stay here!”  

Belle sits quietly on the counter, arms crossed covering her breast, glaring back at the woman her boyfriend used to love.

“You’re not gonna last,” Cora snarls, giving a bitter grimace in Belle’s direction.

“Don’t talk to her.” Chef Gold says to Cora, returning to the kitchen holding a soft fleece blanket. “She’s never done anything to you.” He wraps the blanket around Belle’s shoulders.

“Thank you, Rumple,” Belle says softly, resting her brow against his, slightly rubbing her nose against his.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He kisses her blushing cheek. “I’ll be back.”

“Okay.”

He storms out of the kitchen once again, naked, still sticky with whipped cream and sex.

Cora and Belle eye each other in the most awkward and uncomfortable silence.

A minute later, Chef Gold returns with the box in hand. “Here!” Tosses the locked box at Cora.

She catches it, nearly dropping it on the floor, and her eyes burn red with rage. Cora grinds her teeth, taking several deep breaths to calm herself from gouging out his eyes. She scans over him, from top to bottom, stopping at his now flaccid cock. “You’ve lost your mojo,” she hisses.

“When it comes to you,” he stands up straight, shoulders broad with his hands on his bare hips. “I always lose my mojo.”

“We both know that isn’t true.” A maniacal grin stretches across her face as she turns away from the kitchen and slithers to the front door.

When he hears the door slam shut with her exit, Chef Gold returns his attention to his girlfriend. “I’m so sorry, my love.” He swiftly shuffles to her side. “I’m so fucking sorry.” He cups her warm cheeks.

“It’s okay, Rumple,’ she assures him.

“No, it isn’t. This shouldn’t have happened.”

“You can’t control what other people do. It’s not your fault, sweetie.”

His deep brown puppy eyes beam back at her. “You’re not upset?”

“Well….” she glances away for a moment.

“It’s okay if you are.”

She loving gazes back at him. The situation wasn’t his fault. “I’m not upset with you.”

“Okay…. Thank you, Belle.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that.” Strokes the back of her hand across his cheek.

“Our game is ruined now,“ he sighs.

“I don’t even want to play anymore.”

“Nether do I.” He helps Belle down from the counter. “We can just clean up. I have the original Iron Chef on DVD that we can watch.”

“You do? I’ve never seen the Japanese version.”

“Yes, sweetheart.” He wraps his arms around her shoulders. “I was actually studying in Japan for a month during the height of the show’s popularity. There were so many amazing things happening with food in Japan during that time.”

“There’s exciting things happening with Japanese food today.”

“That’s very true.” He lightly grazes his index finger down the bridge of her nose. “I’ll take you there.”

“Really? When?”

“Anytime you’re ready to go.”

Her eyes shimmer as she licks her lips. She hasn’t been out of the country since her family moved to America. “Next week?”, she asks, a bit uncertain of what his answer might be.

“Yes,” he instantly replies.

Her eyes widened with awe, “Really?”

“Yes,” he nods.

“Oh, Rumple!” She drops the blanket covering her sticky naked body as she excitingly jumps in her boyfriend’s arms. “Oh, Rumple,” she squeezes him tightly, rubbing her hands over his gooey hair. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my love.” He pulls out of her arms and kisses her soft warm lips.

“Mmm….”, she hums in bliss.

He gently pulls her bottom lip away as he breaks their kiss. “Come on, Belle, let’s take a shower and watch the show. Maybe some exotic food will get us back into the mood.”

“Maybe the shower will get us in the mood,” she lightly giggles.

“Maybe they both will.” He arches a brow.

“I like the way you think.”

“I know you do.” He kisses her once more. “I’m going to lock the door and I’ll meet you in the bathroom.” His right-hand slides down her back and smacks her pear shaped ass.

“Oh!” Her rosy cheeks clench. “Yes, chef.”


End file.
